


Red Eyes

by WandererRiha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Haunted House, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9744212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererRiha/pseuds/WandererRiha
Summary: It isn't just dead people that Aeris can overhear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to go in "Haunted House" somewhere, but I couldn't find a place to sneak it in. Consider this bonus material.

“They seem quieter today.”

He just looked at her. Aeris swallowed hard.

“I mean...that is…”

The red stare was not hostile, but it left her feeling naked and exposed, as if he could see not simply through her dress, but into her bones.

“I’m sorry,” she stammered. “It’s none of my business.”

She could feel him watching her as she knelt to dig in the dirt. The weeds were yet small enough that she wouldn’t risk uprooting the flowers along with the more invasive plants. Vincent’s step was much lighter than Zack’s heavy tread, but she heard the gravel crunching underfoot as he approached. Heart racing, she held her breath. He wouldn’t hurt her. Zack had assured her of this, but she couldn’t help feeling nervous. He was a Turk like Tseng, and though she liked Tseng, she did not trust him.

“What gave it away?” There was amusement in his tone, rendering the otherwise gravely words more friendly. She chanced a glance to one side and found him crouched down next to her, cloak spread out behind him.

“Oh well…” she began, stalling for an explanation.

“It’s all right,” he told her softly. “I remember your mother. She and Lucy were good friends.”

At this she looked up, flowers entirely forgotten.

“You knew my mother?”

He nodded. “I doubt she ever mentioned me. I was only there as security detail. None of the scientists bothered with the Turks much.”

Aeris shook her head. “No...she didn’t…”

Vincent did not seem overly upset by this. Instead, he gave a one-shouldered shrug. “That’s alright.”

“So...if you knew my mother...you know what she was. And what I am.”

He nodded, the look in his red eyes not unkind. They reminded her of Zack’s in a way. Both of them had a glow to their eyes from all the makou in their systems. Zack’s were blue as the sky that she had never seen. Vincent’s, however, were red as live coals. It was a little scary, there was something about him that made her skin creep. She could hear the others whispering inside his head, and while it frightened her, she also felt sorry for them.

“I’m not going to report you, if that’s what you’re worried about. Shinra has bigger problems at the moment, anyway.”

“Zack told me they’re tracking a monster.”

This seemed to amuse him, something that might be distantly related to a smile pulling at his cheek.

“Something like that.”

“It’s you isn’t it.” She did not make the statement a question. “The demon in the red cape. Except...you’re not a monster...are you?”

He looked back at her, unblinking, head tilted to one side in thought. Aeris did her best not to shiver under that red stare.

“I am a man,” he said at last, “nothing more.”

“But...what about the others?”

“They are their own person, own being. Yes, we share this body, but they have their own thoughts and feelings, their own memories. We are independent of each other; as much as is possible, anyway.”

Aeris nodded, almost following. “Is that why they all sound different?”

His brows lowered in confusion. “You can hear them.”

It was not a question. Aeris nodded.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to overhear, I just…” she trailed off and shrugged. Fortunately, he seemed to understand.

“It’s alright,” he said, the near-smile appearing again. “It’s nice to know I’m not completely crazy.”


End file.
